Rogues and Rangers
by Alex The Rogue
Summary: The Kings Rangers are everywhere in history, so why is everyone so surprised when the Queens Rogues, an ancient, and hidden order, only whispered about in the most forgotten legends, come out? Join our Heroine as she becomes the Rogues prodigee, and her Ranger friend as they join with legends and magic to explore and discover the wonders of their home. AER
1. Chapter 1: Let Me Tell You a Story

**Date: July 25, 2013 **

**A/N: Hi, my kitten is four months old. In addition, summer band is over, so I have more time to write and a lot less stress. I hate waiting, so having to wait for books like Royal Ranger, Emerald Green, Air Keep, Son of Hades(Or whatever it's called), Thunder Rising, Todd HunterMoon, and other books kills me... Therefore, I must write, and find myself a beta because I'm re-writing Rogues and Rangers... So kk...**

**AER**

_Italics: Not a part of the main story. Usually Alex or Riley explaining something._

Underline: Definitions. And the girls speaking.

Rogues and Rangers

Chapter One: Let me tell you a story

Let me tell you a story. A story not only about me, but others as well. Others, who you might know and you might not know. But first, let me tell you something, something that might make this story make more sense as we delve farther into it. Magic is real.

҉

_21 years after the beginning of the story_

"Mommy, you said that you would tell us your story when we were twelve, so now that we are all twelve, will you start?" The girl named Goddess Grace, or just Grace, asked her mother. "Yes Grace, I will, but will you go get your sisters from your Dad and bring him with, please." Alex asked her eldest daughter. Grace nodded and bounded out the room, her two color curls bouncing. She came back trailed by her three sisters and her chestnut haired father. "Girls, please sit so your mother can start." The Ranger kissed his wife and sat on the floor. "Okay, Grace, Fate, Hope, and Destiny? Are you four ready to the longest story in your life?" The girls nodded and eagerly leaned forward. "'Kay, now you know what Rangers and Rogues are, right girls?" Alex asked and Fate replied, "Yes Mummy, Rangers are law keepers and Rogues help with matters that Rangers can't." "Yes dear, and Riley is a Ranger, and I, a Rogue. Now that we have that settled, I'll begin..."

"_21 years ago, a girl of almost 15 years left her home to become a Rogue. Her horse, Mystic, her loyal wolf, Luna, and her trusty bird Ember accompanied her on her journey to Bayard fief and from there to the castle Araluen..."_

**A/N: And that's the new beginning of the story. Hopefully I will have a beta soon, who can help me with this and maybe this will be a lot more interesting than the original chapter...**

**AER and Rilla (That's my cat) signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Hello and Goodbye

**A/N: Hey, this is the second chapter, and I hate tuna...It caused me to have a mental melt down... Review.**

Chapter Two: Hello and Goodbye

"I'm going Irena, and you can't change my mind." I told her, and dodged her lunging form. "And I said you can't, so don't disobey me, girl." She threatened me. "Watch me." With that, I ran outside to the stables, making a rude gesture before I left. Mounting Mystic, I kicked her into a gallop and headed towards the forest. I heard Irena yelling for me to get back, but I happily ignored her.

* * *

I was joined by a massive wolf as I passed the ranger's clearing. _Having fun?_ She asked me as we steadily approached the Redmont/Whitby border. "Plenty, you?" I retorted. _Just as much as the next wolf,_ she seemed to be saying. I snorted and decided to stop several meters into Whitby fief, deciding that we were safe enough. Sadly, I was wrong. "Oi! Get her!" A male voice shouted, and several bandits attacked me. Seems I stumbled into a group of them, I thought as I knocked my bow and pinned three to the trees that they were standing near. Dismounting, I hit another in the calf and tumbling. Then I turned to face the last two, slinging my bow and drawing my dagger. I launched myself at the closer of the two and blocked the blade. Then I threw a punch and slammed the pommel on the bandits' wrist. He dropped his blade as he grunted in pain. I switched my dagger to my left, then quickly hammered the pommel twice on his temple.  
I turned to the last bandit, the one who had called out, and was tripped. He raised his sword and brought it down, only to have it blocked with a loud _clash. _My savior then attacked with grace move after graceful move. He disarmed the bandit, who then tried to beg for his life. "Please, give me my life. Plea-" He was cut off when the man slit his throat. He turned around so I could finally tell who my savoir was. "Gilan!" I exclaim in surprise as the ranger and friend smiled at me. "Alex, nice to see you. And thank you for taking care of most of them. I've been trailing them all day." Gilan returned the greeting. "I just stumbled upon them, so it was no problem to do so. I s'pose you don't need them alive, then?" I asked as he whistled and his bay mare, Blaze, trotted over to us. "No, but I will have to bring them back alive regardless. Don't s'pose you would help me restrain them, would you?" He tossed me thumb cuffs as he talked, so I moved to the ones I had pinned and cuffed the men's thumbs together, retrieving my arrows as well. Gilan had woken and cuffed the one I had knocked out, and was working on the one who I had shot. I tied together the bandits using rope and searched them for any hidden weapons. Gilan tied the bandits to Blaze and mounted up. "Feel like joining us?" He asked, grinning. I grinned back and nodded. I mounted and we headed for the castle.

* * *

"So, where were you heading?" Gilan asked me as we traveled to his cabin. "To Bayard fief to meet up with my friends. We're going to go to Castle Araluen to start our careers." I replied and gazed at the vibrant forest. He grinned, "So you finally decided what you wanted to be, then. Hope it's something sensible, like a courier, and not a knight." Snorting, I shook my head. "You know I would make a terrible courier and that they don't let girls be knights, Gil. 'Sides, I don't know a sword from a flower. But I can outshoot you _and _beat you in hand-to-hand combat." I countered, swatting his arm. "Hey! I can too beat you in hand-to-hand." Gilan exclaimed with mock hurt. I just raised an eyebrow and put a hand on my hip. "Oh really? You wanna test that?" Gilan rose to my challenge with unchecked pride. "Yes, I do!" My snicker and devious smirk unsettled my ranger friend. He decided to scan the area so he wouldn't have to see it. As he did so, he sighted hoof prints leading to the cabin clearing. He nudged me and pointed out the tracks. I nodded and we dismounted, leaving our mounts behind as we scouted ahead.

I heard a welcoming whinny as Gilan neared the open space. "Gilan, it has to be you, so come out." The voice was that of a young man's. Gilan walked out of the forest and greeted the newcomer. "Will! It's good to see you. Is Halt with you? And why are you here?" Gilan and Will embraced each other warmly. I stood back in the shadows, unsure of myself. "Will, I want you to meet my friend Alex. Alex! Come meet Will." Gilan beckoned me over and introduced the two of us. "Nice to meet you Alex." Will held out his hand, so I took it. "Nice to meet you too, Ranger Treaty." I guessed, and must have guessed correctly because he grinned. "Call me Will." He stepped back, "Hey, where's Blaze?" Gilan whistled and I added my own to it. Both horses trotted into the clearing. I approached my horse and murmured into her ear as I rubbed her neck. Gilan did the same with Blaze. Will heard a soft growl and turned to see a silver wolf standing next to the cabin. "Guys." Will muttered, and Gilan and I turned. Gilan started then relaxed. "Luna, come meet Will." I said, and the wolf, Luna, came forward. "Will, come here and hold out your hand, fingers spread." I instructed him. "Um, that's a wolf, not a dog." Will eyed Luna uneasily. "I didn't notice," I replied sarcastically, "now get over here and do it." Will relented and did as I told, holding his hand out just like I told him. "Luna, _cara_." The command had Luna slowly approaching Will, then she sniffed his hand. She barked and wagged her tail. "You can pet her now. She recognizes you as a friend now." I told him, so Will hesitantly petted Luna. He slowly overcame his fear and he laughed. "I can't really believe it. Wait til Halt hears about this." I smiled and noticed how late it was getting. "Well, Gilan, I guess our little challenge must be settled another day, because I have to go, otherwise I'll never make it to Bayard in time." I sighed and said my goodbyes.

"'Bye Will, Bye Gil! See you two later!" I called and waved to the rapidly disappearing silhouettes. Sighing again, I pressed Mystic into a gallop. "I won't be seeing them for awhile, and yet I'm happier than I was this morning." I muttered. _That's because their presence is still with you. So enjoy it_, Mystic neighed and I smiled. "True and I get to share my happiness with you two as well. That's even better." Mystic tossed her head in agreement. "And you, Luna? Are you happy too?" I asked, the wind whipping my hair back. _Of course! I made a new friend_, Luna barked and she easily kept pace with the galloping horse. "This is a great day!" I yelled into the wind, elated.

* * *

The moon was rising as we approached the inn. I dismounted, and led Mystic into the stables, where I bedded her down for the night. I bid her a good night and entered the inn, Luna tight at my side. The place was warm and full of people. I went to the counter and rented a room for the night. Then I looked around, hoping to spot my friends. I saw them in the corner and pushed through the crowd, reaching their table. "Alex!" My friend Miranda Fale surged out of her seat to embrace me in a hug. "Mir, relax, let's sit down." I smiled and made her sit so I could. Luna laid half under the table, and half out. "Lauren!" I smiled warmly at my other friend. "Lexie, it's so good to see you again." Lauren spoke with an elegance that always put me at peace. Lauren Aceson was the bestest of friends. "Let's eat, okay?" I suggested and the other two agreed, so we ordered and ate. Then it was down to business. "So you two remember that we're leaving tomorrow morning." Miranda and Lauren nodded. "I'll talk to Kayla, and she'll be with us when we leave. So 'Night, and rise early." I finished and we left to go to our rooms one at a time. I was last and sought out Kayla. She agreed and we left to sleep.

**A/N: Hi, please fav and review. I will just be deleting all the chapters and update each chapter as I write them.**

**AER**

_**cara is Irish for friend.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Rogue Apprentice

**A/N: Hi, hope you like this chapter, because in the next we don't get to see Alex until, well, until we do. But we do get to see the ranger's apprentice.**

**AER**

Chapter 3: Rogue Apprentice

Gilan and Will melted back into the forest after saying goodbye to Alex, where they collected their mounts and returned to Gilan's cabin.

"So what was this challenge you had with Alex?" Will asked his friend. "We were going to see who was better in hand-to-hand combat, again." Gilan replied, grinning. "Isn't that a bit unfair on Alex?" Will was skeptical of her ability. "No, it's more unfair on me than her, seeing as she beats me every time. She is quite good, almost Halt standard." Will was surprised Gilan would compare skills like that, as comparing someone with Halt usually meant that Halt was way better. "You sure, Gil? Did you let her beat you?" Gilan was shocked, "No! Never! I seriously try to beat her. It's really hard." Will shook his head, slightly awed. "She's good, is what you're telling me." Gilan nodded, "Very. Anyways, why are you here, I never got an answer the first time I asked." Will went silent and didn't speak until they had returned to the cabin.

* * *

They sat inside, nursing their coffee, Gilan waiting for Will to speak. "Last week, Crowley sent me a letter, and it said that I should get ready for an apprentice, because I was to be given Meralon's." Gilan snorted with contempt, "What he'd do? Get himself kicked out?" The younger ranger shook his head, "No, actually he's not that much of a snob anymore. Anyways, apparently he and his apprentice were out tracking when they stumbled upon a mother bear and her cub. His apprentice accidently shot at the cub, but luckily he missed, but it enraged the mother. Meralon was too close to use his bow, so he threw his throwing knife and managed to wound the bear, but not kill it. The mother charged Meralon and swatted him, claws slicing his sides. The apprentice tried to shoot the bear, but he missed again. The bear bit Meralon's hand clean off, and ran off with her cub. His apprentice got him to a healer in time to keep him alive, but he's unable to be an active ranger. So Crowley decided that I was going to take over the apprentice's training. I'm heading over to Meric Fief to pick up the apprentice." Gilan mulled over the story, and then said cheerfully, "Good luck with that. Though I am sorry to hear about what happened to Meralon. A horrible thing, really." Will and Gilan were silent for a moment, then continued to talk for an hour or so.

"I should get going if I'm going to make to Bayard by tomorrow. Bye Gil, and maybe we'll stop by on the ride back." They shook hands and Will left.

It was false dawn when Will stopped at the inn. He stabled Tug, and entered the taproom. He approached the bar and ordered a mug of coffee. "Would you like to 'ave breakfast wit' your coffee Ranger? Or would you just like your coffee?" The barmaid asked him. Will thought for a moment, and then replied, "Breakfast sounds good." She nodded and disappeared into the back.

(ALEX)

I woke up earlier than usual. I groggily tried to figure out what had. My thoughts cleared, then it came to me. Soft hoof beats. Now why did they sound so familiar? I struggled out of bed and dunked my face into the basin of water by the door. That cleared most of my sleepiness away, so after drying my hair, I got dressed and headed down to the taproom, pondering the familiarity of the hoof beats along the way. I walked towards the table I had sat at the night before. It was next to the corner table. The barmaid came up and asked if I wanted breakfast, so I nodded and attempted to nap, laying my head on my arms. "Hello?" Gah! Why is everything so familiar this morning? I thought to myself as I looked up into the familiar face of Will. "What!? Are you going to stand there or sit?" I snapped, once again groggy. "Okay, okay." Will smiled and sat next to me. I went back to napping on the table. "So...Lucky that we met again, isn't it Alex?" Will commented and I growled back. "I don't care, so shut up and let me nap!" My bad temper didn't even faze him. "Not a morning person, then." He said, then he shut up when I glared at him.

Fifteen minutes later, the barmaid appeared with our breakfast. "Would that be all?" She asked. "Yes." I replied and scarfed down my food. Will ate slower but had bigger mouthfuls. We finished nearly at the same time. "So, what brings you down to the Wayside Rogue, of all places?" I yawned and stretched at the same time, becoming more alert and shaking away the last feelings of sleep. The ranger grinned and replied, "Just stopping for food and coffee, I'm on my way to Meric." I asked another question, "Why the Wayside Rogue? There are better inns up ahead, surely?" Will as thought about it, I set about braiding my long hair to get it out of my way. "Yes, but this one was the closest. Why are you asking?" He asked right back, and I grimaced. "Because, I like to know things." I finished with the braid and got up, saying a goodbye to Will. "Bye Will, and grace be with you." I hurried up the stairs, and then listened for Will. I could hear his almost silent footsteps approaching the bar, the quiet tinkling of coins, and then him leaving.

I located my friends rooms, and woke them up. Loudly. Except for Kayla. I only needed to knock lightly on her door for her to get up. We met downstairs, where the three girls ate their breakfast and I watched. Then we hastened to collect our things, and went to the stables. I helped Lauren with her saddle, then returned to my own, setting it on Mystic's saddle blanket, and tightened the girth. When they were ready, we left, heading towards Araluen fief.

* * *

We stopped at noon, and Miranda started lunch. "Hey Kayla?" I asked the brunette. "Yes, Alex?" She replied as she sharpened her blades. "How old is this track? It's only just visible." She put her whetstone and blade down, and came over, kneeling to examine the track. "Hard to tell, maybe three days ago. It's too worn to give an exact date." She got up, dusted her trousers off, and went back to her task. I wasn't as positive on her answer as she was, because I thought it was less than a day, maybe two hours old. I sat with my bow resting on my lap, an arrow nocked. How lucky for us that I was.

The teen seemingly stepped out of the tree, two blades in hand. I was up and aiming before he could register that I had shot. My arrow grazed his cheek and imbedded itself in the tree behind him. "Move, and my arrow will pierce your heart." I threatened and he froze. "Who are you?" He asked, and I snorted, "Travelers. Now you." He swallowed, his eyes focused on my gleaming broad head. "Jim, Ranger Apprentice of Bayard. Can I go?" He was scared, and I knew it. "Fine, go!" I glared, and he scampered away. "How?" Miranda asked and Kayla nodded, "Yes, how?" I gestured to the track. "It's only a couple of hours old, not three days. Plus, I recognized it as a ranger horse track." I explained, glad that I had remembered that. "How did you know that?" Kayla asked. "Because I'm friends with a ranger." I answered. Kayla attempted to raise an eyebrow, but failed. "Can we eat?" Lauren asked us, breaking the tense moment. I nodded and Kayla did the same. So we ate.

* * *

We approached the gate to the castle near dusk. The guards stopped us, only letting us in when Kayla had shown her hawthorn leaf. "Come, we can get rooms, for the night, then you guys can go see about starting your apprenticeships." Kayla led us to guest rooms, then left us to our own devices. I unpacked, then left my room and wandered around, unable to sleep. As I was turning onto a new corridor, I bumped into somebody. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." A deep male voice apologized to me. "It's okay, neither was I. And, um, who are you?" I asked, gazing at the tall man. "Marcus, Rogue Commandant. And you?" Marcus asked. "Um, Alex Rosse, and I'm hoping to be a Rogue. Coincident, really." I was a little lost, and that messed me up. "Ah, you're related to Irena Rosse, then? It'll be good to have you training as a rogue. Just like your mother." He laughed, only I glared. "Irena is not my mother, nor am I related in any way to that woman. And I don't like being compared to her, I consider it insulting to me." And with that, I bet my chance to be a rogue disappeared. "So you do have a vendetta against her. Kayla was right. You'll make a good rogue. I will see you in the morning, then Alex?" Marcus commented, and left, leaving me confused. I wandered back to my room, thinking over what Marcus had said to me. He seems too cheerful for his own good. But still impressive, all the same. He must be an amazing Rogue. Hmm...I wonder if he knows who the Ranger Commandant is. Or if he's friends with the King and the princess. Something to think about later, I thought before I fell asleep.

**A/N: Yay, it's done. Please review, they are very helpful. Shout out to whoever reviews to be posted on the next chapter.  
****Songs: A lot of different mincraft songs. More specifically **_**Top 100 Minecraft Songs of All Time (2012)**_** Go listen to it. It's long, and good.  
****AER**


	4. Chapter 4: Ranger Apprentice

**A/N: Hey, this is the new chapter. On Wednesday I was spinning with my cat when we crashed and tripped into/onto the lamp, with me bashing my left ring finger and then catching the lamp. I can't bend that finger...Oh and I went to two car races at my town's county fair.**

Chapter Four: Ranger Apprentice

Will crossed the Hillveil/Meric border three days after he had left the inn. He traveled to the Meric Ranger's cabin a day later.

"Hullo the house! Is anyone home?" Will called out cheerfully as he dismounted in the cabin's clearing. "You're quite loud for a ranger." Said the teen that had come outside. "Nope, not compared to my friend. He's really loud, but you can't blame him, he's a knight after all." Will replied, just as cheerful. Meralon opened the door and stepped out onto the verandah, "And you're just as loud as Will. Can't go even a few feet without waking the dead." The friendly banter eased the remaining hostility, and the teen introduced himself to Will. "I'm Riley Light." Riley held his hand out to shake, which Will did as he came forward. "Will Treaty, nice to meet you Riley." Will returned the introduction, and Riley nodded. "I'm going to practice my shooting, just holler if you need me." Riley went into the cabin to grab his recurve and quiver, then he ran down to the large meadow. "Smart kid, that one." Will commented and Meralon nodded, "And not a bad shot, he just panicked and let loose 'fore he should have. I'm glad you'll be his mentor. You'll train him well." Will grinned, "Why don't we sit and talk." Meralon nodded and sat on one of the two canvas chairs on the verandah. Will claimed the other. "So, how far have you gotten with his training so far?" Will asked. "He can shoot, clean, make some damn good coffee, throw his knives with mediocre accuracy, track deer and rabbits, is bad at geography, and I was just about to teach him unarmed combat when the attack happened. Anything else?" Meralon gave a crooked grin as he finished. Will replied in kind. "Yes, have you introduced him to strikers yet? And have you gotten him his horse yet? Can he cook?" Will's questioning didn't even faze Meralon, who replied in kind. "No I haven't, no I haven't, and yes, he can. I have his strikers inside. Want me to get them?" He was already getting up as Will nodded and joined Meralon as he went inside. The older ranger entered what was obviously his room, and returned carrying a small, clothe covered bundle. "Here, they might need a quick cleaning, but otherwise they're in good condition." He held them out for Will to take. Will pocketed the bundle and asked Meralon if he wanted him to make coffee. "Please, Riley practically inhaled the last pot and I'm in dire need of a fresh cup." Will nodded and started the sacred (At least to them) process of coffee making. The two rangers made small talk as the water boiled. Will was in the act of pouring grounded coffee beans into the boiled water when Riley stalked into the cabin, angry scratches on his face. He was muttering under his breath. "Riley, what happened?" Meralon asked, not looking concerned, only amused. "Squirrels." Was his angry answer. Will accidently giggled, and Riley swung his glare at the young ranger. "It's not funny!" Riley went to his room. "You're awfully amused. So is this a regular occurrence?" Will asked Meralon. "Yes, but this is the second time with squirrels. The last time it was skunks. I didn't let him in the house for a week." Meralon smiled. "I'll have to cure him of his animal problem or Halt might lock him in a shed." Will's joke cracked the two grown rangers up. Their combined laughter made Riley stick his head out from his room, medicine on half the scratches. The sight made Will laugh even harder. "What!" Riley was confused and secretly amused at the sight of two rangers cracking up like that. A juicy tidbit to torture Will with in the future. "Okay..." Riley withdrew his head back into his room, leaving the giggling men to whatever they were doing.  
"Where were we?" Meralon asked as they calmed down. "Um, I have no idea. But something I wanted to ask was if you minded if we left tomorrow instead of today." Will asked. "I don't mind. However, I'm going to miss coffee for a few days until the new ranger comes. Then I'll be traveling to Araluen." Meralon replied. Will nodded and the three relaxed for the rest of the day. When night came, Will slept on the couch while Riley and Meralon slept in their respective rooms.

* * *

Riley hugged Meralon goodbye before he and Will left. Will shook Meralon's hand and clapped him on the back. Then they set off towards Redmont.

When they arrived in Redmont, it was dusk, so the two galloped to Will's cabin, unable to resist the lure of warm beds. Will woke first, just before dawn and Riley was up just a little later than him. "'Morning." Will greeted the sleepy Riley, who had stumbled into the kitchen to the mouth-watering smell of coffee. "Mm." Was all he said as he accepted a mug of the hot drink. Will put a plate of food down in front of the sleepy apprentice. Once Riley had finished his mug, he devoured the food, and then got another mug of coffee. Between the two of them, they had finished the first pot, and were half way through the second when Tug gave a greeting. A few minutes later, the door opened and a ranger walked in. "Hullo Halt." Will got up and greeted his old mentor warmly. "Will, how nice to see your overly cheerful face. And who's this?" Halt gestured to the bewildered Riley. "Halt, this is my apprentice Riley Light. Riley, this is Halt, my old mentor." Riley nodded, now awed in the presence of another legend. "Hello sir." Riley tried to wipe his awed look off his face, but failed. "None of that 'sir' business, Riley. Just call me Halt, my friends do. Is there coffee left or have you two drank it all?" Riley smiled, and gestured to the half-full pot. "Plenty." Halt nodded and busied himself with pouring a cup of coffee. Will grinned at Riley and told him to get ready to go outside. "Okay Will." Riley said and rushed to his room. "Seems like a good kid. When are you going to take him down to Old Bobs for a horse?" Halt asked Will. "Next week. Are you going to watch us or are you going to do something else?" Will asked and strung his bow. He was swinging his cloak onto his shoulders when Riley appeared from his room. "What are we going to do today? Archery? Or knives? Or maybe tracking?" Riley bombarded Will with questions as they left the cabin. "I think I'll leave you to him." Halt called to Will. Will grimaced, "Ask one at a time, boy. And we're working on archery." Riley shut up, but he was grinning widely.

Halt was looking through letters and reports while he listened to the sounds of thumping arrows. One caught his eye, and he turned it over, noting the oak leaf seal. He opened it, scanning the short document. It read,

_Halt, _

_In one months' time, please report to Castle Araluen alone. You will be debriefed about your mission then._

_Yours Truly,_

_Ranger Commandant Crowley Meratyn, Ranger 1_

Halt thought it over as he went through the rest of the papers. When Will and Riley came in, Halt didn't mention it to Will. "What's for lunch Will?" Halt asked his former apprentice and son. "Squirrel stew." Will held two squirrels up for Halt to see. Halt raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Why?" He asked. "Because I felt like it." When Halt didn't lower his brow, Will explained. "They attacked Riley. So I killed them so they wouldn't do it again." Halt looked at Riley. "What! So random animals attack me, it's nothing new." Riley exclaimed and Halt shook his head slowly, "This one's going to be trouble."

**A/N: This is the next chapter, please review, feel free to rudely correct my grammar (I know I would), flame me, like me, love the story, and laugh at my stupidity.**

**AER**


End file.
